


an ending

by snapdragonsmeadow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotions, Gen, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Post-Undertale Neutral Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonsmeadow/pseuds/snapdragonsmeadow
Summary: Frisk gets a phone call. Them and Chara have a chat.





	an ending

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, uh... I can’t really think of a lot to write right now, but I remembered for awhile I’ve been thinking of basically chara and frisk after a neutral ending, talking. it turned out... interesting. It’s not as good as ‘reunited’, anyway.

Frisk let out a sharp breath, the repetitive ringing noise tugging at the pit of their stomach.

They stared down at their phone as a familiar voice rang out, and everything was too much. Not even really knowing why, they choked out a sob.

“heya. is anyone there? well, I’ll just leave a message.”

Frisk shook their head rapidly at the phone, strands falling messily in their face, “No…” they mumbled, their raspy voice like a whisper, “I…”

“Hey.” A sharp voice cut in quickly, drawing their attention towards it, “Are you okay?”

Frisk’s breaths were heavy like the weight of their journey, their determination… They looked up, only to see air, “I’m fine.”

“Clearly.” Chara helpfully supplied, and they sighed. Frisk suddenly realized this was the first time they had really said much since they had fought Asgore… They thought they might have gotten used to the quiet. (But ‘used’ didn’t mean ‘liked’.)

“so… it’s been awhile.” 

Frisk stared at the phone in their hands, wondering if they threw it, if it would break, “Probably best not to test it out.” Chara added in, somehow knowing exactly how they felt, how they thought.

“the queen has returned, and is now ruling over the underground.”

Ignoring Chara’s advice, they threw the phone as far as they could. It clattered against the ground… The screen cracked, but distorted voices were still emitting sound waves that teetered on the edge of recognizability. 

Frisk breathed heavily, crumbling to the ground, “I can’t understand…”

There was a certain warmth on their shoulder. It felt kind of like… their save points, that warm glow of determination that encouraged them to persist. But… It was different somehow. They couldn’t put their finger on it.

“I know.” Chara told them softly, the words echoing through them like despite how simple they were, they had such a deeper meaning that embed them with warmth. It felt like home.

“I…” Frisk choked, the distant sound of their friends made them feel so… strangely empty; incomplete.

“I know.” Chara told them again, “Listen… Human. It’s okay, right? You have to stay determined.”

“Yeah.” Frisk nodded eagerly, wiping their seemingly endless tears on their sleeve, “I have to… I…”

They hung their head, their words becoming quiet and incoherent. They clenched their fists, sitting silently.

“Hey…?” Chara asked, “Human? Why don’t you, um, go home now? That’s what you wanted, right? To go home?”

“Yeah,” They said shakily, “Home...”

“Are you going to go home now?” Their voice held little emotion, but Frisk had a feeling that was more due to them trying to keep it in, rather than a lack of.

“Do I… know where that is, anymore?” Frisk asked, softly, “I… I can’t forget everything that just… My friends. Toriel… You. I can’t leave this behind and…”

“And?” Chara encouraged, gently. 

“And doesn’t it feel like… I don’t know…” They continued on, sounding more and more tired by the second, “Like maybe… I just left it? I’m not really sure, but it all had this sort of… feeling…”

“Like the warm atmosphere of Home, adding a profound comfort… even in the cold, but soft hues of Snowdin and the faint aroma of hot chocolate?”

Frisk let out a shaky laugh, “Yeah, something like that… Do you, um… Do you have one for Waterfall, too? And, um, Hotland.”

“The pleasant glow of the blue mushrooms, the hopes whispered around the caverns and stories steadily unfolding…” Chara hummed softly, faintly and Frisk exhaled, “Or the bright of Hotland, excitement in every direction… and, also, heat. Mystery, friendship…”

“Ha, ha…” Frisk’s mouth curved into a smile, almost a little unsteady, “Remember when… When we went on the cooking show? Ha, ha… And he, he pulled out the chainsaw?”

“Yes. Quite an impractical choice, he does know they only do that in movies, right? It’s got to be troublesome to clean.” They joked, and Frisk would guess they were smiling, too. 

“Ha, ha.” Frisk laughed, wavering, “Or when Undyne tried to teach us how to cook… I wonder if there’s any other outcome than destroying her house, somewhere…”

“I have a few doubts.” Chara supplied, “Remember when… We played the piano? And tried to go into that room?”

Frisk burst out into laughter, clutching their stomach, “And then the dog absorbed it, ha, ha… I wonder how that dog’s doing now.”

“I do, too.” They said, voice full of thought and miles away, though almost immediately pulled closer by a few words.

“Hey, Chara…”

“Yeah?”

“I know… I know you’re not, uh, too big on resetting and, well… Neither am I…” Frisk started, “But…”

“You can’t leave them there?” Chara finished, understanding clear in their voice.

Frisk modded meekly, “I’m… I can’t leave them, without hope. I know, how that feels… When I first… Well, that’s not important.”

“I think I understand your point.” They replied, voice soft and gentle… It provided them with a certain comfort.

“And I, well… I’m kind of the reason they don’t have any right now, huh?” Frisk laughed weakly, “I think… I think I have to go back, now.”

“Okay.” Chara agreed, and a brief glimmer of light provided them with the warmth of determination, the power they needed right now, “But, human… Next time, maybe don’t… throw your phone, okay?”

“I’ll try.” They replied, “Thank you… Chara.”

Frisk paused, hesitating, “You know… I don’t think I’ll forget that battle. Probably ever.”

“With Flowey? Yeah, you know it’s kind of funny, it reminded me kind of…” Chara trailed off.

“Of?” Frisk’s voice was soft, but piercing as it cut through their train of thought. The distance grew shorter as they continued.

“It’s… not important.” Chara said, weakly, “Sorry, I’m just… tired.”

Frisk nodded in understanding, “It has been kind of a long journey, hasn’t it? And you’ve been narrating all of it… I, um… I appreciate your support, Chara.”

It felt like they were smiling, like a glimmering warmth on a cold day, “Stay determined, human…”

“Okay.” Frisk nodded, “I’ll try. Let’s both try…”

  
  
  



End file.
